


Натурализация есть? А если найду?

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Tressa



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aggressive Russianness, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: Официальная пресс-конференция по вопросу задержания преступника, бесчинствовавшего в Вашингтоне в 2014 году, собрала толпу не только потому, что там присутствовал Капитан Америка.





	Натурализация есть? А если найду?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [naturalization status](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180944) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> Баки... упс, я хотела сказать «Борис Барнс, Зимний Солдат» точно мертв, зуб даю.

Официальная пресс-конференция по вопросу задержания преступника, бесчинствовавшего в Вашингтоне в 2014 году, собрала толпу не только потому, что там присутствовал Капитан Америка. С момента падения хеликэрриеров не проходило и дня, чтобы в новостях не упомянули Зимнего Солдата, особенно в свете ужасающих разоблачений, слитых в сеть после «Озарения». За ним охотились все спецподразделения США, но безуспешно. А теперь, восемь месяцев спустя, кульминация этих «бури и натиска» транслировалась в прямом эфире по всем основным каналам, заставив миллионы людей по всему миру прильнуть к экранам.

Но Капитан Америка очень даже присутствовал на мероприятии. Одетый в темный костюм, он стоял позади президента Эллиса и директора ФБР и скромно принимал благодарности за то, что возглавил поиски и в конце концов нейтрализовал опасного террориста. Все трое без тени сомнения подтвердили, что Зимний Солдат убит, а его тело опознано, кремировано и развеяно над морем. Министр обороны США тоже сделал заявление. Казалось, на мероприятии присутствовала половина Пентагона.

Была там и Черная Вдова. Вернее, она прибыла уже после того, как правительственный кортеж увез прочь самых значимых политиков, а Роджерс с Уилсоном сумели вырваться из цепких лап прессы. Вдова дожидалась их снаружи – строгий черный брючный костюм, туфли со шпильками умопомрачительной высоты, волосы собраны в балетный пучок. Она была не одна. Рядом с ней стоял высокий темноволосый мужчина, тщательно причесанный и одетый с иголочки. Утро было прохладным, и на нем была распахнутая на груди шуба, сшитая из шкуры – наверное, шкуры самого большого и дорогого медведя на свете. На ногах мужчины красовались белые сапоги из змеиной кожи, а на руках – черные кожаные перчатки с ярко-белой отстрочкой; на галстуке красовалась золотая булавка, а в ней сиял бриллиант размером с десятицентовик, ограненный в форме звезды. Цвет его глаз было почти невозможно рассмотреть за ярко-оранжевыми стеклами солнцезащитных очков, но они были, кажется, светло-серыми или, может, голубыми.

Стив и Сэм остановились как вкопанные и уставились на эту парочку, направляющуюся к ним. 

– Сэм, Стив, – поприветствовала их Наташа, подойдя поближе. – Я надеялась застать вас здесь. Хочу представить вам Бориса. Это мой очень близкий друг.

Сэм издал тихий звук, словно подушка-пердушка, выброшенная из шлюза самолета прямо в воздухе. Стив подумал, что так, наверное, чувствует себя мышь, которая выскакивает прямо перед змеей и умирает на месте от шока. Наташа обеспокоенно перевела взгляд с одного на другого.

– Какие-то проблемы?

– Нет-нет, никаких проблем, – ответил Сэм полузадушенным голосом. – Это явно Борис. Стопроцентный Борис, никаких сомнений. Привет, Борис!

– Хэлло, – ответил Борис с таким тяжелым русским акцентом, что им можно было потопить баржу средних размеров. – Наташа очень хорошо отзывалась о тебе, майор. И о тебе, капитэн, – сказал он и протянул руку для рукопожатия, не снимая перчаток.

Стив чувствовал, что каждая капля суперсыворотки в его крови работает сейчас на износ, чтобы он смог удержать нейтральное выражение лица.

– Рад познакомиться, Борис, – произнес он, и его голос при этом почти не дрожал.

– А уж как я рад, капитэн, – ответил Стопроцентный Борис, удерживая зрительный контакт.

– Борис поживет в Нью-Йорке некоторое время, но пока мы в Вашингтоне, я решила показать ему достопримечательности: Капитолий, музеи. И, конечно, познакомить его с вами, – сказала Наташа.

– Неужели! – воскликнул Стив, и его голос прозвучал чуть выше обычного.

– Ах да, – добавила она, словно по секрету, – он крайне интересуется финансами.

– Да, – подтвердил Абсолютный Борис, – очень интересуюсь. Я иду к людям, смотрю на их деньги, я говорю: откуда деньжата? Очень, очень интересно. – Борис улыбнулся Стиву, демонстрируя самый настоящий золотой зуб. – А когда они начинают врать, становится еще интереснее.

– Вау, – сказал Сэм, которому не удалось изобразить достаточный уровень чуткости и понимания.

– Мы подумали, что вы захотите с нами пообедать, – сообщила Наташа, игнорируя Сэма. – В каком-нибудь хорошем ресторане. Борис угощает.

– Ну, если он угощает... – сказал Сэм.

– Не желаешь прокатиться на моем лимузине, капитэн? – спросил Стопудовый Борис. Его глаза, спрятанные за кошмарными линзами очков, искрились от смеха. – Он очень удобный.

– А знаешь что? Не откажусь, – ответил Стив. Кажется, он начал понимать правила игры. – Могу я предложить тебе руку, Б...орис?

Одарив его очередной златозубой ухмылкой, Беспесды Борис умостил свою ладонь на согнутом локте Стива. Вполне вероятно, что его рука была несколько тяжелее и не настолько гибкой, как другие руки из мяса и костей. 

– Я думаю, капитэн, мы станем очень близкими друзьями.

– Очень на это надеюсь, – ответил Стив. – У меня такое чувство, что я знаю тебя сто лет.

– Вау, да ты просто ясновидящий, – пробормотал Сэм себе под нос. – Эй! – завопил он тут же, когда Наташа с силой наступила ему на ногу.


End file.
